Beautiful In White
by deeyach
Summary: Sebuah FF KyuMin yang lama edisi Valentine yang aku pingin share. Sebuah cerita manis dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Gender switch!


**Title : Beautiful In White**

**Main Cast : KyuMin **

**Category : Gender Switch **

**Genre : Fluff / Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**Other : ****Story based on lyric of song "Beautiful In White" by Shane Filan Westlife**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment I found the one and _

_My life had found it's missing piece_

Kyuhyun sedang merapikan dirinya di depan cermin ketika seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, "Umma."

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat, dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Dia mendekati putranya itu, membantu sang putra memakai dasi. Kyuhyun pun hanya menurut. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menatap ummanya. Terlihat raut sedih di wajah yang nampak masih muda itu.

"Umma bersedih lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Umma Kyuhyun menunduk, hingga terdengar suara isak tangis. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ummanya.

"Umma, jangan menangis lagi. Ku mohon. Jangan membuatku sulit."

"Umma hanya sedih Kyu. Setelah kau menikah, siapa yang akan umma marahi kalau tidur larut? Siapa yang akan memijat umma? Siapa yang akan mengganggu umma saat memasak? Umma pasti kesepian. Hiks hiks."

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung ummanya, "Umma, aku janji tidak akan ada yang berubah. Tapi aku mohon jangan begini. Umma sendiri kan yang menyuruhku cepat menikah. Jadi jangan begini ya?", Kyuhyun menatap ummanya.

"Kalau tahu kau tidak akan tinggal dengan umma lagi, umma tidak akan memintamu cepat menikah. Ditunda saja bagaimana?"

Kyuhun menatap ummanya penuh tanya, "Umma!". Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Iya iya Kyu. Umma hanya bercanda. Kalau ditunda, umma belum tentu akan dapat menantu sebaik Minnie."

"Lagi pula umma tidak akan kesepian, aku kan hanya tinggal 1 blok dari sini. Umma jangan bersedih lagi ya. Nanti make up umma luntur lho."

"Astaga! Make upku.", umma Kyuhyun pun langsung meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan panik. Kyuhyun menatap ummanya sambil geleng kepala.

Dia menatap jam yang masih menunjuk hampir jam 8. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka 2. Kenapa bukan angka 1? Karena angka 1 untuk ummanya.

"Chagi."

"Iya Kyu."

"Sedang apa?"

"Masih bersiap. Kau?"

"Aku juga. Apa kau gugup?"

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri? Apa kau gugup juga?"

"Sudah pasti chagi, rasanya jantungku berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya sudah jika begitu. Aku tunggu kau di sana ya. Dandanlah yang cantik. I love you chagi."

"Iya, i love you more chagi."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat tersebut. Dia duduk di tempat tidur. Menatap sebuah foto di meja. Tangannya meraih foto itu. Terbingkai seorang pria dan wanita dengan pose si wanita menunjukkan jari tangannya yang terhiasi sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna putih. Di hadapan keduanya, nampak kue tart yang berhias lilin angka 5 dengan tulisan "5th Anniversary KyuMin", si pria memeluk si wanita mesra. Keduanya nampak tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun meraba foto tersebut. Pikirannya membawa ke masa awal pertemuan mereka.

_#flashback#_

Kyuhyun melangkah ke taman. Dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Umma pasti memarahiku karena terlambat lagi.", Kyuhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di taman, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kerumuman anak kecil yang membentuk lingkaran dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di tengahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendekat, namun pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang berada di luar lingkaran dan nampak ikut dalam aktivitas anak-anak tersebut. Yeoja itu terlihat membantu anak-anak mencerna apa yang disampaikan wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ummanya. Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan anak-anak itu, sesekali dia tertawa lepas seolah tanpa beban. Kyuhyun terpaku menatap yeoja itu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia tersenyum melihat yeoja itu.

"Chagi!", sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dia mendapati seorang yeoja kecil tengah memeluk kakiknya yang panjang.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menggendong yeoja kecil itu dan mendekati kerumunan anak kecil tadi.

"Chagi." jawab yeoja kecil itu seraya terkekeh.

"Kau. Masih kecil sudah bisa memanggil begitu. Astaga!", Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi yeoja kecil itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sayang. Yeoja kecil itu terkekeh.

"Kyu, tumben kau datang cepat?" tanya umma Kyuhyun.

"Cepat? Bukannya aku harusnya terlambat menjemput umma.", Kyuhyun menurunkan yeoja kecil dalam gendongannya, "Lagipula, tumben umma masih mengajar. Bukannya harusnya sudah selesai 20 menit yang lalu."

Umma Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Umma mempercepat jammu 20 menit Kyu. Habis kau selalu telat menjemput umma. Daripada umma menunggu terlalu, ya umma percepat saja jammu. Hehehe. Maaf ya Kyu." ujar umma Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Umma!", Kyuhyun menatap ummanya yang tertawa seolah mengejek karena berhasil mengerjainya, begitu juga dengan yeoja yang berada di samping ummanya yang juga ikut tertawa. Jangan lupakan anak-anak kecil yang juga tertawa.

"Ya kalian! Berhenti tertawa." protes Kyuhyun. Terlihat wajahnya yang nampak merah karena malu.

"Aish! Umma, aku tunggu di mobil saja. Menyebalkan!", Kyuhyun menatap yeoja di samping ummanya sejenak sebelum berpaling dan meninggalkan kerumunan yang mengejeknya.

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi mobil. "Aish umma! Membuatku malu saja. Hm, awas nanti!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Namun pikirannya teralih ke yeoja yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Kesan pertama yang buruk. Aish, ini gara-gara umma." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun melihat ummanya mendekat ke mobil dengan yeoja tadi. Kyuhyun pun buru-buru keluar.

"Sudah selesai umma?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ummanya mengangguk, "Kyu, kenalkan. Ini guru pendamping anak-anak."

Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Lee Sungmin. Panggil saja Minnie.". Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu, dia terdiam, ada rasa gugup menjalar di dirinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan yeoja itu.

Umma Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah putranya menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menyatukannya dengan tangan yeoja tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, "Umma!"

"Apa? Kau ini. Diajak berkenalan malah diam. Sebutkan namamu Kyu!" titah umma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang menyatu dengan tangan yeoja tersebut, lembut dan hangat. Kyuhyun beralih menatap yeoja di hadapannya. Wajahnya nampak halus sempurna. Bibirnya pink alami. Matanya bulat seperti kelinci. Dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyu." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Yeoja itu hendak melepaskan tangannya tapi Kyuhyun masih menggenggamnya seraya menatap yeoja itu.

"Ehem ehem!", suara batuk umma Kyuhyun yang dibuat-buat membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, membuatnya melepas genggaman tangan itu, "Maaf." ucap Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum ramah, "Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo pulang. Kyu, Minnie ikut pulang bersama kita ya. Rumahnya hanya berjarak 10 blok setelah rumah kita. Kau antar umma pulang dulu baru setelah itu antar Minnie pulang. Ok? Ayo Minnie."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, umma Kyuhyun mengajak Minnie masuk ke mobil. Kyuhyun sendiri masih terpaku.

"Kyu, bukakan pintu untuk Minnie dong." suruh ummanya. Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobil belakang, namun malah umma Kyuhyun yang masuk, "Umma!"

"Bukakan pintu depan untuk Minnie." titah umma Kyuhyun, dia lalu menatap Minnie, "Kau duduk depan ya Minnie. Aku suka pusing kalau di depan.", belum sempat Minnie menjawab, umma Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil belakang, membuat Minnie dan Kyuhyun saling memandang heran. Kyuhyun sempat salah tingkah.

"Em, silahkan.", Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu mobil depan untuk Minnie. Yeoja itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih.". Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu mobil. Dia merasa detak jantungnya lebih cepat. Namja itu mengelus dadanya, tanpa disadari dari dalam mobil, ummanya menatap sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ayo Kyu! Minnie tidak boleh pulang terlambat lho.", umma Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Buru-buru Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil, sementara ummanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatap yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya, yeoja itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri membalas senyuman itu.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun berhenti dirumahnya. Kyuhyun hendak membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk ummanya namun didahului Minnie.

"Ah terima kasih Minnie." ucap umma Kyuhyun seraya mengelus Minnie sayang. Yeoja itu tersenyum. Umma Kyuhyun mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau antar Minnie gih. Sudah hampir malam." titah umma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Fighting ya Kyu!" bisik umma Kyuhyun.

"Apa!?" ucap Kyuhyun kaget. Umma Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Kyuhyun menatap Minnie yang terlihat heran, "Ah abaikan saja. Umma memang rada-rada. Ayo." ajak Kyuhyun namun dia langsung memegang kepalanya ketika dirasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, "Aw! Umma!" seru Kyuhyun ketika ternyata ummanya menjitak kepalanya, "Jangan menjitakku umma! Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Lagi pula apa maksudmu menyebut umma rada-rada? Dasar anak kurang ajar! Pergi sana."

"Iya, kami pergi.", Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memegang kepalanya, Minnie terkekeh melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu. "Aku permisi dulu ahjumma. Sampai bertemu besok." pamit Minnie dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun nampak mengelus-elus kepalanya. Lumayan keras ternyata jitakan ummanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minnie seraya memegang bahu Kyuhyun. Namja itu terhenyak, mata mereka saling beradu. Keadaan menjadi canggung. Minnie langsung menarik tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung menurunkan tangan memegang kemudi. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Lebih baik aku segera mengantarmu.". Minnie mengangguk, mobil itu pun melaju. Sementara umma Kyuhyun menatap dengan senyum.

"Kau melihat apa Teukie sampai tersenyum sendiri begitu?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang umma Kyuhyun. Umma Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati suaminya di belakang.

"Ah, yeobo. Itu si Kyu. Aku mengenalkannya pada Minnie. Ku rasa mereka saling menyukai. Semoga mereka cepat jadian ya, supaya kita cepat punya menantu dan cucu. Hihihi." ucap umma Kyuhyun girang seraya menuju dapur. Meninggalkan sang suami yang menatap heran.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Minnie, "Silahkan." ucapnya. Minnie tersipu dengan sikap Kyuhyun."Terima kasih Kyuhyun.". Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu utama, "Panggil saja aku Kyu."

Belum sempat Minnie mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih muda berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kau sudah pulang Minnie." sapanya.

"Iya umma." jawab Minnie kepada wanita yang ternyata adalah ummanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang datang bersama Minnie, "Siapa Minnie?"

"Ah, ini putranya Teukie ahjumma." jawab Minnie.

"Halo ahjumma. Senang bertemu anda. Saya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyu." sapa Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Halo Kyu. Senang juga bertemu denganmu. Silahkan masuk."

"Tidak usah ahjumma. Saya cuma mau mengantar Minnie saja." tolak Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ya sudah. Minnie, umma tunggu di dalam ya. Kyu, salam untuk orang tuamu ya." ucap umma Minnie seraya beranjak masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Minnie beranjak mendekati mobil Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku." ucap Minnie dengan senyum. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak apa. Aku justru senang bisa mengantarmu. Em, jika kau tidak keberatan...", Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisa aku mengajakmu pergi lain waktu? Itu jika tidak menganggumu sih. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan." ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati. Minnie menatap Kyuhyun lembut, Kyuhyun sendiri agak ragu membalas tatapan Minnie, takut akan mendapat jawaban yang mengecewakan.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Minnie, sontak membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Eh, bukan begitu. Em, apa ya? Ya mungkin kencan tapi bukan kencan. Sekedar makan atau nonton. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku mau Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Minnie, "Kau jawab apa tadi?"

"Aku mau. Mau kau ajak kencan atau apapun namanya, aku mau." jawab Minnie dengan senyum.

"Sungguhkah? Kau tidak marah?"

Minnie menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku pikir aku juga butuh hiburan. Dan aku pikir kau orang yang menyenangkan." ujar Minnie.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "Begitukah? Em, sebentar ya.", Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan bersorak girang. Sementara Minnie hanya memandang heran. Kyuhyun berbalik dan merapikan rambutnya dengan gaya yang cool, "Baiklah jika begitu. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Kyuhyun pun memasuki mobilnya, namun entah kenapa, kepalanya justru terpentok atap mobil, "Aw!", Kyuhyun pun memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyu?", Minnie memegang kepala Kyuhyun. Tangan mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minnie lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak sakit. Hehehe.", Kyuhyun pun memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati ya." ucap Minnie mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia menyalakan mesin. "Em, ada yang lupa ku katakan." ucap Kyuhyun.

Minnie menatap heran, "Apa Kyu?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Sampai jumpa.", Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Minnie yang masih kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, namun setelah itu sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Minnie.

Sejak saat itu, pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Minnie menjadi intens dan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, belum lagi ditambah umma mereka yang sangat bersemnagat dengan kedekatan mereka, umma Teukie & umma Chullie. Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Minnie, entah mengajar, jalan-jalan atau sekedar berkunjung ke rumahnya. Begitu pun dengan Minnie, terkadang dia datang ke tempat magang Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menempuh studi akhir atau sekedar datang ke rumah berbincang dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melamar Minnie ketika berpidato di podium saat wisuda dan Minnie pun menerima lamaran itu.

_#flashback end#_

Ya, Kyuhyun telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya. Seseorang yang mampu mengisi seluruh ruang kosong dalam hatinya, memberi warna pada hari-hari dan melengkapi hidupnya. Seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun sanggup menatapnya tanpa rasa bosan, membuat Kyuhyun sanggup memberikan perhatian dan cinta tanpa lelah. Seorang Lee Sungmin untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this scream I say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all that I believe in _

_With all my heart I mean every word_

Setiap waktu yang dimiliki Kyuhyun dan Minnie mereka isi dengan kenangan yang berharga dan manis. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari adanya pertengkaran. Memang tidak bisa diingkari, Kyuhyun dan Minnie pernah bertengkar, namun mereka berdua selalu berusaha menghindari pertengkaran yang panjang dan menyakitkan. Dan jika pun mereka bertengkar, salah satu atau keduanya selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki keadaan, mengganti rasa sakit karena pertengkaran dengan bahagia karena kebersamaan.

_#flashback#_

Kyuhyun dan Minnie tengah menikmati sore dengan berjalan di pusat kota. Ketika hendak menyeberang, Minnie melihat sepasang kakek nenek berdiri di samping mereka. Si nenek nampak tengah bercanda dengan si kakek, sementara si kakek nampak menggandeng tangan si nenek mesra. Lampu berubah jadi merah, Kyuhyun dan Minnie menyebrang bersama dengan kakek nenek itu. Namun mereka berpisah ketika sampai di seberang jalan, karena arah mereka berlawanan.

Kyuhyun terus menggengam tangan Sungmin erat. Kaki mereka berhenti di sebuah taman kota. Mereka duduk di tepi danau. Kondisi taman tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kau mau aku belikan es krim?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minnie menggeleng.

"Eh? Kenapa? Biasanya kau selalu minta es krim setiap ke taman."

Minnie menggigit bibirnya, "Tidak usah chagi. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini." pinta Minnie seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Minnie sayang, "Kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hng?"

Minnie menatap Kyuhyun, "Tidak. Kau tidak punya salah chagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi begini? Nada bicaramu terdengar resah. Raut mukamu seolah ada yang kau pikirkan. Katakan ada apa chagi?"

Minnie menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tahu kakek nenek yang ada di sebelah kita saat menyeberang tadi?" tanya Minnie. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa mungkin kita masih akan tetap bersama sampai tua? Apa kau masih akan tetap bersamaku jika aku beruban, keriput, dan ompong?"

Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Minnie, "Kau ragu padaku?"

"Tidak chagi. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan aku akan sendirian. Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Minnie, "Lihat dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku janji, selama aku masih bisa bernafas, tangan ini akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu. Tubuh ini akan selalu memeluk dan menjagamu. Dan bibirku akan selalu mengucap aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin dan hatiku, hanya akan jadi milikmu. Aku janji kita akan bersama hingga akhir. Kau menjadi satu-satunya alasanku bertahan, terlebih ketika aku terpuruk. Kau yang aku percaya untuk selalu menjadi kekuatanku. Tidak peduli bagaimana dirimu, asal itu kau, aku akan mendampingimu karena aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah tujuan akhir hidupku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi ya?" tutur Kyuhyun.

Mata Minnie berkaca-kaca, dia mengangguk. Kyuhyun memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"I love you chagi." ucap Minnie. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Minnie dan mengecup bibirnya, "I love you more."

Minnie tahu, semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah sungguh-sungguh meski terkesan biasa. Dan dia pun tahu, apa yang sedang dijalaninya dengan Kyuhyun akan bertahan, mereka berdua akan berusaha menjaganya. Jika pun dia merasa ragu atau takut, kalimat itu akan selalu menguatkan dan meyakinkannya. Kalimat sederhana yang membuat Minnie selalu merasa lebih baik, "Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin".

_#flashback end#_

_And if our daughter's what our future holds_

_I hope she has you're eyes_

_finds love like you and I did_

_Yeah, I wish she falls in love_

_and I will let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle _

_She'll look so beautiful in white_

Minnie mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tergambar seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan dibalut gaun putih yang sederhana. Gaun itu melekat sempurna di tubuh Minnie. Gaun warna putih dengan motif yang sederhana, dengan detail yang tidak mencolok pada bagian lengan dan kerah V yang menyatu dengan apik, aksen brokat dan kancing pada bagian punggung, bagian bawah yang nampak jatuh sempurna dan ekor gaun yang tidak terlalu panjang. Gaun yang sederhana namun anggun. Rambut Minnie hanya diikat di bagian belakang dan ditata sedemikian rupa. Di kepala Minnie terdapat sebuah tiara sederhana yang cantik.

"Kau cantik sekali chagi.", sebuah suara yang lembut namun besar membuyarkan lamunan Minnie. Nampak seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekatinya, "Appa."

"Putri kecil appa hari ini akan menjadi ratu yang sangat cantik."

"Tapi pasti dulu lebih cantik umma kan?"

"Kalian berdua sama cantiknya, 2 malaikat appa. Appa menyayangimu Minnie.", appa Minnie mengecup putrinya.

"Aku juga appa." ucap Minnie seraya mengecup pipi appanya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai bersiap, turunlah. Appa tunggu di bawah ya." ucap appa Minnie seraya melangkah meninggalkan Minnie sendiri.

Minnie kembali mematut dirinya di cermin. Dia menatap dirinya dan gaun yang dipakainya, pikirannya membawa ke saat membeli gaun bersama Kyuhyun.

_#flashback#_

Kyuhyun dan Minnie tengah berada di sebuah butik gaun pengantin terkenal di Korea.

"Selamat datang di butik kami. Butik kami memiliki koleksi gaun terlengkap dan terbaik. Silahkan dipilih." ucap salah satu karyawan.

Di depan Kyuhyun dan Minnie kini terdapat berbagai pilihan gaun pengantin.

"Chagi, aku bingung. Aku rasa semuanya bagus." ucap Minnie.

"Kau pilih dan coba dulu beberapa. Aku akan membantumu memilih." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku pilih dulu ya chagi.", Minnie mulai menyusuri tiap rak yang tergantung berbagai model baju pengantin. Sementara Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu Minnie memilih gaun.

Minnie sedang berada di ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun yang pertama.

"Chagi, ini bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minnie pada Kyuhyun begitu keluar dari ruang ganti. Kyuhyun menatap Minnie yang terbalut gaun putih dengan kerah strapless dan bagian bawah yang mengembang. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Coba yang lain." ucap Kyuhyun. Minnie langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan memilih gaun untuk Minnie. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah gaun putih sederhana yang dipakaikan pada sebuah manekin. Gaun dengan bagian lengan dan kerah V yang menyatu dengan apik, detail yang tidak terlalu mencolok, bagian bawah yang tidak mengembang, dan ekor gaun yang tidak terlalu panjang, serta aksen brokat dan kancing pada bagian punggung.

"Chagi." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Iya chagi." sahut Minnie seraya melongok dari balik ruang ganti.

"Ini.", Kyuhyun menunjuk gaun yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Apa tidak terlalu biasa chagi?"

"Tidak. Bisa calon saya mencoba yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang karyawan. Dengan sigap karyawan itu membawa gaun tersebut untuk dicoba Minnie.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan ruang ganti. Tak lama Minnie keluar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minnie.

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya lekat. Minnie terlihat sangat cantik, jauh lebih cantik.

"Kau terlihat sempurna. Aku suka, sangat suka. Kau terlihat anggun. Meski modelnya sederhana, tapi gaun itu bisa memunculkan kecantikanmu dari dalam. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Pasangan Anda benar nona. Gaun yang nona pakai itu adalah rancangan terbaru kami dan hanya dibuat satu. Anda terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Kesan sederhana dari gaun ini membuat siapapun yang memakai akan terlihat aura kecantikan dari dalam dirinya. Gaun ini sangat cocok untuk nona." puji karyawan yang menemani Kyuhyun dan Minnie.

Minnie menatap dirinya sejenak, "Kalian benar. Gaun ini sederhana namun anggun. Kita ambil ini ya chagi?" tanya Minnie. Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Selepas membeli gaun, Kyuhyun mengajak Minnie menghabiskan waktu di taman. Mereka duduk di tempat favorit mereka, di tepi danau. Minnie duduk, sementara Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di kaki Minnie.

"Kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya Minnie. Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya, "Berapapun asal itu denganmu, aku mau."

"Hehehe. Kau lebih suka anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Minnie lagi.

"Dua-duanya boleh."

"Aniyo, kau harus pilih. Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Minnie manja.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, "Perempuan." ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk seraya menatap Minnie.

"Aku ingin dia memiliki mata sepertimu. Mata yang menenangkan dan menyejukkan siapapun yang melihatnya, mata yang penuh perasaan. Aku ingin dia nanti memiliki cerita cinta seperti kedua orang tuanya, menemukan orang yang bisa mencintainya dan dia cintai dengan tulus. Ketika dia sudah menemukan cinta itu dan tiba waktunya untuk menikah, aku akan dengan bangga berjalan mendampinginya menuju altar, mengantarkannya menuju gerbang kehidupan yang baru. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik sama sepertimu dengan gaun putihnya." tutur Kyuhyun seraya menatap mata Minnie dalam, dia mengecup bibir Minnie lembut, "Asal denganmu, aku tidak masalah. I love you."

"I love you more." balas Minnie.

_#flashback end#_

Minnie tersenyum mengingat saat manis itu. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin, "Chagi, aku datang.", Minnie beranjak turun untuk segera menuju ke kehidupannya yang baru.

_So as long as I live I love you_

_will heaven hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white _

_Tonight_

Pernikahan Kyuhun & Minnie diadakan di sebuah taman hotel. Taman itu sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, kursi tamu berwarna putih dengan corak pink, warna putih dan pink terasa mendominasi lokasi itu, tak leaps dekorasi mawar putih dan pink yang menghiasi wedding arc tempat Kyuhyun dan Minnie mengucap sumpah.

Kyuhyun tengah berada di salah satu kamar hotel. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Pengantin pria, silahkan bersiap. 10 menit lagi upacara dimulai." ucap salah satu staff WO. Kyuhyun tersenyum, selepas staff itu pergi, appa Kyuhyun beranjak masuk.

"Tenanglah. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Jangan gugup. Semua akan berjalan lancar. Ayo appa temani kau." tawar appa Kyuhyun seraya merangkul pundak anaknya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar hotel menuju lokasi upacara. Tamu undangan sudah hadir, Kyuhyun menyapa mereka semua lalu berdiri di bawah wedding arc didampingi pendeta.

Sementara itu, Minnie tengah menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sang appa berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya appa Minnie.

Minnie menatap appanya dan mengangguk.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan berjalan lancar." ucap appa Minnie seraya mengecup tangan Minnie lalu mengaitkannya ke lengannya.

Musik pengiring pengantin pun mengalun. Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri untuk menyambut pengantin wanita. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan memandang ke depan.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Minnie ketika dia memasuki lokasi upacara. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, jauh lebih cantik ketika Minnie pertama kali mencoba gaun itu. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap kagum dan tersenyum. Minnie memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada tamu undangan. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu.

Appa Minnie menyerahkan tangan putrinya kepada Kyuhyun, "Jaga dia baik-baik." pinta appa Minnie. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Saya akan menjaganya seumur hidup.". Appa Minnie menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan mengecup Minnie sebelum beranjak duduk.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Minnie, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik." puji Kyuhyun sontak membuat muka Minnie merona. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan saling berhadapan, mata mereka saling memandang dalam.

"Hari ini, atas ijin Tuhan, kita semua berkumpul untuk menjadi saksi bersatunya dua anak manusia.", pendeta itu mulai membuka suara, "Kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Bersediakah kau menerima Lee Sungmin, sebagai istrimu, dalam baik atau pun buruk, senang atau pun susah, sehat atau pun sakit, kaya atau pun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

" Ya, saya bersedia." ucap Kyuhyun mantap seraya menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Minnie.

"Dan kau, Lee Sungmin. Bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai suamimu, dalam baik atau pun buruk, senang atau pun susah, sehat atau pun sakit, kaya atau pun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia.", Minnie pun menyematkan cincin di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Atas kuasa yang diberikan, dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian." ucap pendeta tersebut.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Minnie lembut dan penuh sayang. Para tamu undangan pun bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lalu menatap Minnie dalam, "I love you."

"I love you more.", dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Sejak hari itu, 1 kehidupan baru telah muncul. Kehidupan baru seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin, beserta Cho kecil mereka nantinya. Tidak akan ada lagi ruang kosong dalam diri mereka karena ruang kosong itu telah penuh dengan cinta antara Kyuhyun & Minnie.

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
